Striker Jones (Bloons Tower Defense 8)
Striker Jones is a hero in Bloons TD 8. He wields a large bazooka that fires shells, exploding in a large radius and dealing 1 damage to Bloons caught inside. The shell has 50 pierce like most other explosive attacks. His upgrades can boost the statistics of Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys to make then stronger. His first ability fires a guided shell to the largest Bloon on screen, damaging and stunning Bloons hit in the radius. His second ability resets ability cooldowns and increases the firerate of all Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys for 10 seconds. He is unique in the fact that he gains hero experience 5% faster than the standard, allowing him to max out quicker. Oh yeah, and Striker Jones was buffed to make him not hated on. Base Statistics * Cost: $750 * Footprint: Small * Range: 40 * Pierce: 50 * Damage Class: Blast * Attack Class: Expiring * Attack Speed: 0.74 Upgrades * Level 1: Fires explosive shells at Bloons. * Level 2: Increases blast radius by 3%. * Level 3: Unlocks Concussive Shell. * Level 4: Artillery Goggles: Every 15 seconds, Jones automatically activates a period in which he and nearby Bomb Shooters can detect Camo Bloons and have increased range by 3%. Lasts 6 seconds. * Level 5: Increased blast radius by 4%. * Level 6: All Mortar Monkeys on screen are 10% more accurate. * Level 7: Increases firerate by 5%. * Level 8: Every seventh shot from Jones pops Black and Zebra Bloons. * Level 9: All Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys ''fire 5% faster. * ''Level 10: Unlocks Artillery Command. * Level 11: Artillery Goggles ''increases range by 5.5%. * Level 12: Every fifth shot from Jones pops Black and Zebra Bloons. * Level 13: Increases range by 4%. * Level 14: Big Barrel: Every 25 seconds, Jones throws an barrel of dynamite onto the track. It explodes after 1.75 seconds, dealing 3 damage to all Bloons caught in the radius. Pierce 25. * Level 15: ''Concussive Shell cooldown reduced to 9 seconds and stun lasts +1 second. * Level 16: Increases blast radius by 7%. * Level 17: Big Barrel deals 5 damage and has 35 pierce. * Level 18: Increases firerate of all Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys by 15%. * Level 19: Increases range of Bomb Shooters in range by 10%. * Level 20: Artillery Command also doubles pierce and increases firerate by 25% instead of 10%. Lasts 13 seconds. * Level 21: Every eleven seconds spawns a Kamikaze Monkey on the track close to him that runs into a Bloon and explodes in a large radius, dealing 11 damage to Bloons. Pops all Bloon types. * Level 22: All automatic abilites activate 5 seconds quicker. * Level 23: Increases firerate by 30%. * Level 24: Big Barrel explodes with 20% larger radius. * Level 25: Striker Jones becomes the Platinum Commander of the Monkey Force. His appearance is heavily changed. ** Main Attack: Blast radius is tripled and projectile speed is doubled. Quadruple to MOAB-Class Bloons. ** Concussive Shell: Stun is 30 seconds and cooldown is 5 seconds. Blast radius is doubled and damage is increased by 25. ** Artillery Command: Insta-charges abilities of Bomb Shooters and all Military Monkeys, pierce triples instead of doubles and increases firerate by 75%. Lasts 25 seconds. ** Artillery Goggles: QUADRUPLES range and affects ALL towers in Jones's radius. Affected towers do +11 damage to Camo Bloons including DDTs. ** Big Barrel: Explodes immediately after being thrown down and fragments from the dynamite ricochet to nearby targets, piercing up to 80 targets per fragment. Deals +65 damage and is thrown down every 10 seconds instead of 20. ** Kamikaze Monkey: Kamikazes PIERCE Bloons with 6 pierce and one explosion for each Bloon. Deals 60 damage and quadruple to MOAB-Class Bloons. ** General: Firerate multiplied by x5 and range tripled. Damage of all attacks increased by 30, stacking with other factors. Abilities Activated * Concussive Shell: Fires a guided shell to the largest Bloon on screen. It deals high damage and stuns any leftovers. * Artillery Command: Reset ability cooldowns on Bomb Shooters and Mortar Monkeys and increase their firerate for 10 seconds. Automatic * Artillery Goggles: Jones and nearby Bomb Shooters can detect Camo Bloons and have increased range. * Big Barrel: Throws a barrel of dynamite on the track that has a delay before exploding then deals high damage to nearby Bloons. * Kamikaze Monkey: Spawns a Kamikaze Monkey on the track that runs into a Bloon, exploding itself and dealing great damage to Bloons caught in the large explosion. Quotes When selected: * "I love the smell of bubblewrap in the morning!" When placed: * "Prepare for liberation!" When clicked on: * "Jones on radio, provide your command." * "Yes?" * "Target?" * "Locked on!" * "What next?" * "Hey there, commander." * "Ouch!" (when annoyed) * "Ah, don't touch that!" (when enraged) * "Storm of concussive shells incoming, good luck dodging them!" (when furious) When upgraded: * "Alright!" * "Roger that!" * "Okay." * "Yes!" * "Advance upon the lines!" * "Out of my science!" (Level 3) * "We're on radio, get your artillery ready." (Level 10) * "The biggest, baddest, strongest commander in town!" (Level 25) When a MOAB-Class Bloon enters the entrance: * "MOAB! Lock it!" (MOAB) * "Lock that BFB!" (BFB) * "Locked on loaded, fire at the ZOMG!" (ZOMG) * "DDT, prepare the artillery!" (DDT) * "Get that big huge one!" (BAD) * "The biggest, darkest thing I've seen. Darker than Stalingrad!" (TERROR) When a MOAB-Class Bloon is defeated: * "Wartime victories!' * "Improvise, adapt, overcome." * "Did you see that big huge blimp? It went BOOM!" When using an Activated Ability: * "Kaboom!" (Concussive Shell) * "Man your machines, get loading and firing!" (Artillery Command) When leaking lives: * "They're getting through!" * "No, no. Don't let it happen!" When all lives are lost: * "Looks like we're pushed back into our borders. We'll be back at them." Skins (Credit to TOTMGsRock for the idea of Passives, this is Pyoris thanking you but he mas migrated to a new account, check Daerios's account.) Default The normal skin that looks like a military commander. Passive - Commander Logistics: Jones costs 10% less to place and upgrades cost 20% less. Biker Bones The skin in Bloons TD 6 with the skeleton and his flaming hair and weapons. Passive - Bones Unchained: Bloons with immunities are half as resistant to their immunities (i.e. two explosions on a Black Bloon can pop the Black Bloon should no other sources of damage hit the Bloon). (If you can think of more, post it on my message wall, I'll look at it and see if it would work.) Trivia * Jones's quote for when a TERROR spawns is a reference to the Battle of Stalingrad, one of the bloodiest battles in World War 2 in the city we now know as St. Petersburg, Russia. Category:Heroes Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers